Substitution
by PadawanGirl
Summary: Reid has been acting very strangely lately and Morgan decides to find out why. Second sequel to "Take Me and Lveave Me" Reid/OC Reid/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the second sequel to "Take Me and Leave Me"! As I said, they are completly seperate story lines. I had both ideas when writing TM&LM, and I just couldn't pick only one to write. So I did them both.**

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Morgan was usually very good at minding his own business. Especially with his team. They spent so much time together for work that they had a right to keep their home life private.<p>

But after the last couple months, Morgan was finding it more and more difficult not to pry into Reid's private life.

The young man that he greatly cared for and, if he was honest, was in love with, had been behaving strangely. So much so that Morgan was growing very concerned.

It had started off subtly. In fact, Morgan hadn't even realized it until later, when he was worse. A couple months ago, Reid had started to get quiet. Well, more quiet than usual. He would occasionally arrive late for work and he turned down any invitation to go out with the team at night, even if it was to the movies or for a late coffee.

It progressively got worse. Reid started getting moody, snapping at people, but then the next minute he would look so sad and lost that it made Morgan's heart break. He would sit at his desk and stare off into space, his honey brown eyes clouded with so many dark emotions, Morgan just wanted to go over and wrap the young genius in a comforting embrace.

And then there were the things that made Morgan greatly worried. It seemed that Reid was in pain, physically. Prentiss had casually patted him on the back once and Reid had winced. There was the time he had bumped his hip against the counter and gasped loudly, dropping his freshly filled cup of coffee. And a few times he had come into work with a severe limp, which he quickly blamed on being clumsy: bashing his shin on the coffee table, tripping over a rug.

But today was the final straw for Morgan. Reid had come in with his infamous purple scarf wrapped firmly around his neck, despite the warm, spring weather outside. And he didn't take it off as he sat at his desk and began to work. Prentiss and JJ kindly teased him about it, but Morgan could see they were equally concerned. And that was when Morgan decided to confront him.

Not wanting to make a scene, he went back to his office, opening the blinds. He waited, hurrying back to his office the one time he had to go speak with Hotch. Finally, after a few hours, Reid passed the window, on his way to the bathroom. Morgan paused, following a few minutes later.

He stepped inside the room just as Reid finished washing his hands. Locking the door, he strode over and unraveled the scarf before Reid could react.

"Morgan!" he cried, scrambling to catch the material as the last fold was pulled away.

Morgan gasped, dropping the scarf to the floor.

Reid spun around, hands flying to his neck to try and hide the deep bruises encircling the pale flesh.

"Who did this?" asked Morgan, eyes wide.

Reid gulped, glancing around the bathroom frantically. "I-I, uh… I-"

"Reid, there is no way this was done accident."

"I-I was mugged," stammered Reid, staring at the floor. "Last night."

Morgan shook his head. "Not buying it, kid."

"What do you care?" snarled Reid, glaring up at Morgan.

Morgan gaped at Reid, shocked. "Well, I-I-"

Reid bent and snatched his scarf off the floor, wrapping it around his neck again. He pushed past Morgan, the other man still so surprised at his outburst that he didn't react, and rushed out the door. Morgan stared after him, wondering if he had imagined the tear falling down the young man's cheek.

By the time Morgan had cleared his mind enough to follow, Reid had already left early to go home.

….

Distracted with thoughts of Reid, it was taking forever for Morgan to finish his work. He also had a suspicion that the genius had gone into his office when he was with Hotch and returned the files Morgan had snuck him. In any case, it was almost eleven at night before Morgan was done. He hurried out to his vehicle, starting up and driving the opposite direction of his house.

Driving to Reid's apartment.

As he drove, he thought about what he should say. Should he demand that Reid tell him what was going on, not leave until he did? Should he tell Reid he can help him with whatever is wrong? Should he confess to Reid how he feels and beg Reid to let him help?

He still didn't know what to do as he pulled into the parking lot. He walked up to the door, slipping in as someone left. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed to the third floor and to the end of the hall, stopping before Reid's door. He was raising a hand to knock when he heard a faint scream from inside.

Reid's scream.

Morgan didn't hesitate, kicking in the door. He ran into the living room, eyes widening at the trail of torn clothing leading down the hall. Drawing his gun, he followed the trail, bursting into the bedroom, freezing at the sight before him.

Reid was on his back, knees to his chest, pinned by the large, dark man above him, thrusting into the lithe body below.

"Derek," cried Reid in shock, the other man scrambling off him, staring at Morgan. He was taller than Morgan, but not quite as muscularly defined.

"What the fuck?" he asked, staring between Reid and Morgan.

Reid sat up, drawing his knees to his chest to cover himself.

"Get out," growled Morgan, glaring darkly at the other man, gun still trained on him.

The man glanced at Reid before stalking past Morgan, who could hear him picking his clothes up and putting them on, slamming the broken door as well as he could. Morgan walked forward, grabbing the fallen comforter from the floor and draping it around Reid. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he eyed Reid.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in an abusive relationship?" he asked softly.

"I'm not," said Reid quickly.

"You have bruises and scratches all over your body," said Morgan, feeling anger toward the large man. "He choked you!"

"It's not what you think," argued Reid, giving a quiet laugh. He knew the truth wasn't going to sound better.

"Reid, he-"

"I asked him to do it."

Morgan's eyes widened greatly. "W-What?"

Reid pulled the comforter tighter around himself. "I asked him to do it. I asked him to be rough, to h-hurt me."

Morgan stared at him sadly. "Why?" His voice pained.

Staring down at his knees, Reid sighed. "To forget for a while," he said softly.

"Forget what?"

"Y-You." The word was barely more than a whisper and as soon as it escaped, Reid broke down into tears.

Without thinking, Morgan scooted forward, pulling Reid into his chest and holding him tightly. He winced as Reid stiffened, but a few seconds later he relaxed into the embrace, pressing himself closer to Morgan.

"Oh, pretty boy," he murmured, running a hand through Reid's still-sweaty hair. "I'm so sorry."

Reid shook his head, voice muffled by Morgan' chest. "Not your fault."

Morgan sighed. "But it is. If I had just told you how I felt, none of this would have happened."

Reid pulled back, staring at him with watery eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Morgan gazed into his eyes, suddenly feeling nervous, scared of what Reid's reaction might be. "Rei… Spencer, I… I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I have been for years. I was just scared to admit it to myself, and certainly too scared to admit it to anyone else. I just wish I had had the courage to tell you, all those years ago, so I could have saved you from this…" He trailed off as Reid stared him, eyes wide. When after a few minutes the genius had still not responded, Morgan squirmed a bit. "Reid I-"

He was abruptly cut off as a pair of soft lips latched fiercely onto his own. It took his brain a few seconds to process the fact that Reid was _kissing_ him. Passionately. It took him a few more seconds to react, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. He groaned as Reid shrugged the comforter off, climbing into Morgan's lap and grinding their groins together.

Morgan trailed his hands down Reid's bare back, loving the feel of the soft flesh. Reid moaned, arching into the touch. He trailed light kisses across Morgan's jaw, stopping to suckle on the spot below his ear. He whined as Morgan's hands clutched his ass, pushing back into the contact.

But as a long, dark finger dipped down into his entrance, he cried out, jerking away.

"I'm sorry," said Morgan quickly, pulling his hands away.

Reid rested against him, panting. "Just a little sore," he winced.

Morgan glanced down at his fingers, eyes widening. "You're bleeding!"

Reid reached back, his own fingers returned red. "Probably just a small tear," he said, flushing deeply. "It, uh… it happened a lot."

Morgan gently moved Reid off his lap, going to the bathroom and wetting a cloth. He returned and hesitated, glancing down at Reid. "Should I-?"

Reid blushed, rolling onto his stomach. Morgan reached down and carefully washed the blood away, cleaning it from Reid's fingers as well. He set the cloth on the bedside table before sinking back down onto the mattress.

A silence hung between them and Morgan lay down beside him, running a hand up and down his slender back. "So… what do we do now?" he asked softly.

Reid bit his lip nervously. "Would you… would you stay?" he asked shyly. "The night?"

Morgan eyed him, seeing the apprehension in those expressive eyes, the fear of rejection. Morgan slowly sat up, pulling his shirt off and undoing his belt, sliding out of his pants. He spread out beside Reid, pulling the comforter over the both of them. "As you wish," he said, grinning.

Reid smiled happily as Morgan pulled him to his side. He lay his head on Morgan's chest, entwining their legs. Morgan's hand settled on his hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the bruises he knew adorned the soft skin there.

"I-I love you, Derek," said Reid softly.

"I love you too, Spencer." Morgan pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Reid hummed contentedly, wrapping his arms tightly around Morgan as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Both sequels. I think this one might need a bonus chapter too. ;)<strong>

**Review? Tell me which one you like better? Or what you like about both?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's here! The bonus chapter! A.K.A. More religion-class-written smut.**

**I just wanted to clear something up that maybe was a bit confusing in the last chapter. Reid was not in an abusive relationship with the other man, he wasn't controlling Reid or beating him or anything. Rather, he was just giving Reid what he asked for: rough sex. The only injuries Reid sustained came from that. Scratching, biting, holding him in a bruising grip, and choking him (what can I say, I'm a twisted person). "Take Me and Leave Me" didn't mention any of the injuries cuz, well, I just didn't write the "next morning scene" where you would have seen them.**

**Anyway, Morgan plans to do things a little differently. :)**

* * *

><p>Turning off the water and stepping from the shower, Reid grabbed a towel. He dried the moisture from his body before ruffling his hair to a semi-dry state. Wrapping the towel low on his hips, he wiped the fog from the mirror with his hand. His reflection gazed back at him, and he smiled. His pale skin was flawless, no longer marred by bruises or nail marks. He was a healthier weight now too. Still skinny as all get out, but in the last couple months, Morgan had been making sure he ate well balanced meals. More than coffee.<p>

Glancing at his reflection a final time, Reid left the bathroom, ignoring the bedroom, instead heading to the living room where Morgan was waiting for him.

The dark-skinned man was sitting on the couch, watching a fuzzy game on Reid's ancient TV. Reid crossed the space and plopped down on Morgan's lap. Morgan automatically wrapped his arms around him snuggly, pulling Reid to his chest.

"I thought you were getting ready," he said, leaning forward to nuzzle Reid's long neck.

Reid hummed, titling his head to grant him better access. "I thought maybe we could stay in tonight." He whined as Morgan pulled back.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked, eyeing him with concern.

Reid smiled at him, turning in Morgan's arms until he was straddling his lap. "Never better," he said.

Morgan's hands slid into the now loose towel, gently grasping his narrow hips. "What are you doing, pretty boy?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Reid's smile turned into a smirk. "I'm seducing you," he said boldly, standing, the towel falling away. He took a few steps away from the couch, glancing back over his shoulder. "Is it working?"

Morgan groaned, eyes trailing down his long, thin back, stopping at his small, perfect ass. "Hell yeah," he answered, his voice hoarse.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Reid, heading towards the bedroom.

Morgan lunged off the couch and hurried after him. Reid giggled as Morgan caught up with him, spinning Reid around and hoisting him over his broad shoulder. Reid grasped his Morgan's t-shirt as the strong man wrapped an arm around his legs, carrying him into the bedroom.

He gently laid Reid out on the bed, brushing his damp locks back from his face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Reid blushed lightly, biting his bottom lip in that adorable way. "So are you," he said quietly. He motioned to the bed. "Join me?"

Morgan smiled, quickly ridding himself of clothing and lying down beside him. Reid pulled him near and Morgan swooped down, engaging him in a passionate kiss.

Their hands trailed over each other's bodies leisurely, mapping out every inch of skin within reach, committing it to memory. Morgan followed the elegant curve of Reid's long back, palms gliding his ass and pulling him closer, moaning into each other's mouths as their groins rubbed together.

Reid alternated between grinding his hips into Morgan's and pushing back into his hands. He whimpered as Morgan kissed his way across his jaw and gently sucked a mark on his neck. "Please, Derek," he moaned, pushing back into his hands harder.

"Shh," Morgan whispered into his ear, warm breath sending pleasant shivers through Reid. "Let me take care of you, pretty boy."

He kissed his way down Red's pale torso, stopping to suckle one protruding hipbone, his dark hand trailing through the thatch of soft curls before gently wrapping around Reid's slim, hard manhood.

Reid whimpered at the contact, hips rocking up slightly. Morgan abandoned his ministrations to his hipbone and instead replaced his hand with his mouth. Reid moaned as Morgan licked a stripe up the underside of his length, before engulfing the head. His tongue teased the tip, dipping into the slit and the gathering precum, the taste of Reid blossoming in his mouth.

He hummed and the vibrations shot pleasure through Reid. Morgan wrapped one hand around the base of Reid's length, bobbing his head up and down, hand stroking the rest of him. Reid's hands shot down, one gently cupping the back of Morgan's head, the other loosely latching onto his wrist. Morgan glanced up to see half-lidded, lust-clouded, honey brown eyes staring down at him. Reid's soft hands didn't guide his motions, instead fingertips merely caressing his skin.

Pulling back, Morgan pressed a kiss to the tip, chuckling at Reid's whine of loss. He grabbed those long legs, pushing them up to Reid's chest, pleased when Reid automatically held them in place. Morgan lay on his stomach below him, licking his lips at the sight before him.

Reid raised his head, trying to see what Morgan was doing. "Derek?" he questioned. "Derek, what- Oh god!"

Morgan grinned, swiping his tongue across his puckered entrance again. He pointed his tongue and pushed through the ring of muscle, moaning as the tight heat clenched around him. Reid keened at the vibrations, and Morgan steadily thrust his tongue, moaning, knowing he'd found a sensitive spot for his lover as Reid pushed his hips down frantically. Morgan pressed his face closer, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could, until Reid was a babbling, writhing mess above him.

Morgan pulled back and wiped the saliva dribbling down his chin, before leaning down and kissing a heavily panting Reid.

"P-Please," whimpered Reid, between kisses. "Please. N-Need you. Now. Please."

"As you wish," said Morgan huskily. He reached blindly for the bedside drawer, yanking it open and finding the lube, lips never breaking from Reid's. He popped the cap open, spreading some on his fingers.

Settling back between Reid's parted legs, he glanced up to see Reid staring at him. "Are you ready, pretty boy?"

"I have been waiting for this for years. Please, Derek." Reid nudged him with a foot. "Please."

Morgan circled his entrance with one slick fingertip before slowly pushing it in. Reid moaned, thrusting his hips down eagerly. "Another one, please," he groaned.

Morgan complied, pausing as Reid's face tightened. "Spencer?"

"I'm fine, just move," said Reid, voice tight.

Morgan shook his head, leaning down to kiss the corner of Reid's mouth. "Not until you're ready, baby."

Reid glanced up at him, heart melting at the gentle love shining in Morgan's eyes. "Derek," he breathed. "What-?"

Morgan placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm gonna treat you right, pretty boy," he said quietly.

Reid smiled at him, brushing a hand across his cheek and shifting his hips. "Okay, I'm ready."

Morgan smiled back, slowly sliding his fingers in and out, gently twisting and scissoring them. Reid moaned, thrusting his hips up and down, impaling himself further on Morgan's fingers. "More," he pleaded.

Morgan sped up his fingers, curling them to brush across the bundle of nerves. Reid keened, hands scrambling to clutch the sheets. Morgan slipped in a third finger and repeated the motion, smiling as Reid's hips rocked up off the bed, his fingers sliding in deeper. He twisted and curled and scissored until Reid was gasping and panting, pushing back on Morgan's fingers hungrily.

He slipped them out, Reid whimpering at the sudden feeling of being empty. He sat up, snatching the lube from Morgan. He poured it into his own hand, spreading it on Morgan's erection, stomach fluttering at his size. He laid back, wrapping his legs around Morgan's waist. "Ready."

Morgan reached down, lining the tip of his length with Reid's entrance. He pushed in slow, agonizingly slow. He paused as Reid's eyes squeezed shut and ran his large hands down Reid's sides tenderly, lovingly. When he was finally all the way in, he leaned down, kissing Reid sweetly.

"Please," whispered Reid. "Please."

Pulling out slightly, Morgan thrust back in slowly. He began a gentle, steady pace, peppering Reid's face with kisses. Reid tightened his legs around Morgan's waist, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him down until their chests were flush together. He moaned as Morgan's hot, heavy manhood stroked his inner walls, thrusting his hips up for every of Morgan's down.

"Faster," he pleaded.

Morgan complied, speeding his thrusts while kissing Reid passionately. He wrapped his strong arms beneath Reid, pulling him up until Reid was sitting in his lap. Reid rolled his hips, moaning as Morgan sucked a mark on his collarbone. Morgan steadied his hands on narrow hips, guiding Reid as he ground himself on Morgan's length.

Reid trembled, head falling on Morgan's shoulder. "More, more."

Morgan growled, laying Reid back down and adjusting his grip on his hips. He thrust harder, making Reid cry out as Morgan hit his prostate dead on. Morgan held that angle, groaning as Reid's muscles squeezed him tighter. Reid's hand reached down and fisted his own length, stomach quivering.

Morgan groaned at the sight. "Pretty boy, I'm so close."

"Me too, Derek," whined Reid, his hand speeding until it was a blur. "Please, please."

"Let it go," whispered Morgan. "I got you."

Reid cried out as his orgasm tore through him, his seed shooting out in long ropes between them. Morgan shuddered as he followed in suit, Reid's tight heat tearing his release from him. His hips rocked shallowly as his arms shook, trying not to collapse on the thin man below him. As the last tremor of pleasure shot through his body, he gently pulled out of his lover, laying down beside him.

Reid rolled over, tucking himself up against Morgan, laying his head on his chest. "That was wonderful," he murmured.

Morgan nodded, hand rubbing up and down Reid's back. "Agreed." He kissed Reid's forehead. "I love you, Spencer."

Reid smiled, pressing closer to Morgan's side. "I love you too." His stomach rumbled loudly.

Morgan chuckled. "You wanna go to dinner now?"

Reid laughed, tracing the muscles of Morgan's stomach. "Maybe in a bit. I'm rather enjoying myself now."

Morgan chuckled, hand gripping Reid's bony hip. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... I stole that from the Princess Bride... What can I say, it's my favorite movie.<strong>

**Anyway, I noticed I always seem to end sex scenes with them falling asleep. So I changed it up this time. A bit.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed these two sequels. I really had fun writing them. Hopefully my ADD muse can keep focused on my _unfinished_ stories now, so I don't keep people waiting forever.**

**Tell me what ya think? Love ya lots!**


End file.
